


A Warrior

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, The Red Door episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikael had hopes for his newborn son, he hoped that he wouldn't disappoint him as the first ones had, he hoped to see strength in this one's eyes, he hoped that this was the son he could be proud of. </p><p>Little did he know this one would cause the most pain. But in the beginning, his eyes shone the perfect warrior spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior

Mikael first looked upon every child for one thing, that they were strong and what their eyes contained. 

His first child was weak and died soon. Finn's shone with obedience, but no true backbone. Elijah's bled a quiet honor, but no real fight or ambition. Kol's were flinty and sly from the start. Rebekah was naturally a girl and thus sweet and pliable. Henrik's were kind and curious. All of them cause Mikael some satisfaction, but no feeling of superiority or immediate pride. 

It was only one of his children with whom he saw the potential for pride when the child was born. _Niklaus._ His steel, blue eyes were the color of the cold seas from which Mikael had traveled across years ago, filled with a quiet but strong presence none of the others fully possessed. His eyes promised that he would grow to become a force of nature, to be worthy of his father's name. 

 _This one. This one has the eyes of a warrior, he will be worthy_ Mikael thought with pride. He held his son as the child stared up at him, neither crying nor squirming like his others had, yet he did not show signs of tiredness either.

"You will be my warrior Niklaus, you will make me proud" he said softly, unwilling to let his wife hear his sentimental words. "Already you have the eyes of a strong man who will fight for everything he wants, one who will be worthy to be called Mikaelson" he nodded, placing the child back with his wife. 

Ester smiled weakly at him, "Already he grows your favorite Mikael" she observed. Mikael let an uncharacteristic smile grace his face, "The boy has the eyes of a warrior, it is all I can hope of from my children" he commented, watching as the child settled in his mother's arms without crying. 

Mikael left the tent and Ester felt her eyes sting with tears. She looked down upon her newest son and pulled him tighter to her, "Forgive me Niklaus, I pray that the truth of you is never revealed and you never learn what it feels like to lose yourself" she whispered, shame coloring her vision already. 

She rocked the child until he fell asleep, unknowing of his turbulent and haunting future. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the fact that Mikael had saw potential in Klaus in the beginning was somewhat telling. He genuinely thought "This is the son who will be strongest, the warrior". And in some ways, I think he was right.


End file.
